Foundry work involves the introduction or pouring of molten metal into a mold, which mold is formed to contain a hollow cavity defining or dimensioned according to a desired shape. Sand casting is one of the most popular and simple types of casting, because it allows for varying the sizes of batches and provides reasonable cost of the process.
The first step in the sand casting process is to create the mold. The sand is packed around the pattern to replicate the external shape of the casting. The cavity that forms the casting remains when the pattern is removed. Lubrication is often applied to the surfaces of the mold cavity in order to facilitate removal of the casting.
In certain embodiments, internal features of the casting are defined by separate displacements which are prepared prior to molding process.